


Waiting

by BritHistorian



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Written for the prompt "slow."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "slow."

This was always the worst part of any job. The others had been dropped off and had made their way to the rendezvous, and now there was nothing for Wash to do but sit in the cockpit and wait for them. And wait. And wait. And play with his dinosaurs. And wait. And look at the clock. And wait. And check to be sure everything was ready to go at a moment's notice. And wait. And look at the clock again. The minutes passed so slowly. Next time he was going on the job, and Zoe could wait for _him._


End file.
